1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pillow having a unique feel due to its cover fabric and fill. In particular, the invention relates to a pillow useful for travel or other uses that has a uniquely soft and resilient texture.
2. The Prior Art
Travel and throw pillows can be made of various different cover fabrics and fills. For a pillow useful for travel, it is desirable that the pillow have both a soft feel and a resilient texture so that it never becomes flattened. Various attempts have been made to create a durable, soft cover as well as a resilient fill that still is soft and yielding. Fills that have been used in the past include foam, styrofoam beads, down feathers, and polyester fibers.